The World I live in:Level 3, Chapter 1
by Dylan Voyda
Summary: The Multiverse is a dark age. Let the story of corruption and fun begin.


Level 3, Chapter 1

A boy is dragged through a prison block. Although, it was more of a resort then a prison. What with the velvet drapes lining the walls and the large railing looking over a large atrium complete with pool, bar, and three star restaurant. Such is the way for keeping people from escaping.

"Here is your new cell. I hope you enjoy your stay shrimp it will be the only thing you know for a long time." The guard said in a typical menacing guard tone.

With that he entered the room and the door was closed behind him. He was about 15 about 5' 8" and very skinny, dark brown hair topped his head and a olive skin tone accompanied. His cloths are dark and cool with a shirt, a pair of pant, and a blazer.

'It is this is the American justice system. I can at least keep my cloths' he thought to as he turned on the light. He then made a sweeping motion with hands and rubbed his palms together. His hand suddenly burst into a fire of swirling green and blue.

'And they didn't take away my physical manifestations. I wonder…' He closed his eyes and snapped his figures. Suddenly he disappeared and reappeared with a thud as he hit the back wall and slid to the ground.

'Well I can't do that he thought, but maybe' he repeated his actions this time he reappeared as slammed into the door.

'Well I can teleport in the room at least knowing that is comforting. That also must be how I get down to the main area; I just can't leave room I am in without walking through a door to change rooms.' With that thought there is a knock on the door. 'That will be the welcoming committee.'

He walks to the door and it opens on queue. The person standing there is not alien to the man. He was tall for a time and he looked straight out of a roman fresco. He took a scroll out of pocket, opened it and began to read. "Congratulation prisoner 626, you have been convicted of a crime that you are hereby be held for without your consent or real reason. The Council of 200 has brought this crime before you and you will have a chance to explain yourself before final judgment is past," his paused for a moment as though to build tension and then continued. "The Council of 200 is passed the action to hold you on its own and if support can be found a pardon from the Council on Mentors, but to act we need written consent from the guilty party. So if you wouldn't be so kind Dylan," He tone loosened up as he handed the document. "If you would be so kind as to sign this and I will be on my way."

"Oh Selucar, I didn't except some one of my power would come to see me like this," Dylan takes the papers and looks them over. "This isn't the reason you came though these seem to trivial for such a high ranking Mentor such as the great 5 Menderous Ternia. So what are you really do here master."

"You are far too clever. I should have never let you have access to my library when you where a student," he chuckles. He tone quickly changes, "You are right we need to meet somewhere more private somewhere that the guards can't hear us. I built this jail for this reason meat me in the main area in 5 minutes. It is time you learn a truth."

The main part of the jail is very nice it contains a sub Olympic size pool, a nice bar area, a three star restaurant, and a few cabana areas. The jail is in many ways more of sea side except there no sea. It designed to keep people in and they also actually want to be there. Dylan saw it a little out of place but then again any 16 year old who hasn't seen much of the world would. He finds Selucar standing by the bar, and when Selucar saw him he met him.

"Come with me, there still too many faces around here" he whispers and then walked over to one of the cabanas. When they get in he bats his hand back and they all suddenly close and zip. He then raises his hand and the air forms around it into a ball the then releases it to form a dome around the outside the cabana .

"There now that no one can see or hear us you should be safe," he said putting down his hand and turning his attention to boy that is with him. "Dylan the council of 200 is not out to kill you."

"What did I do I have yet to do anything that would put me against them at all."

"Yes, but if the past meant anything you still wouldn't be alive. You are wanted for treason that you haven't committed for treason you haven't committed yet, and on side it isn't even treason. Did you sign the papers like I asked for."

Dylan handed over the papers and when they were in Selucar's hands they instantly vanished from his hands. "I thought that all mentors could pardon one person a year what is with the group pardon."

"The group pardon is the most powerful tool at the mentor's hands," his tone becomes stronger and more passionate. "It is so powerful that it requires a unanimous vote by the mentors and the coconscious of the person that is receiving the pardon. It allows clearing the person of all crimes and all future crimes that the accused is convicted of by one of the Councils unless they have unanimous consent mentors. So unless you commit a crime that goes against the standing principles of the mentors you will be free forever.

"The real catch is it is worthless if it isn't brought in by the Mentor Councilor to the Council of 200 during your trial. Your trial is in 12 hours which is just enough time for us to get it passed. You will meet a mentor tomorrow the Council of 200 has always been under the illusion that the person who represents the Mentors to the Council and the person who represents people in trails cannot be the same person. This misconception is based solely on the fact that it has never happened before. This will break one of the greatest misconceptions of all time and is a trump we may never be able to use again.

"If we do this you must promise to never turn your back on the Mentor Calling: you will never join the Council of 200 for any reason, you may never turn your back on any mentor if they call upon you, and you will always pursue the mentorship and pursue it as a goal. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal Sir."

"So you will take the oath of the Mentors Calling then?"

"I will pledge allegiance to the Mentors and never back away from their call."

"Very good, it is a shame how corrupt the Council has become over the years. Why I remember a time when the two executive councils could actually agree on a decision that was best for the people. It seems now that every piece of legislation that is past just seeks to give one council or the other another piece of executive power. The Council of 200 just seems to introduce legislation that adds to their coffers, and it isn't like the Council of Mentors is any better. Everyone is so worried about doing something that would make them lose their positions I don't think they could doing anything except give infrastructure projects," he passes for a moment almost said. "It is really sickening to see a government so hopelessly corrupt and know that you are next in line to inherit it."

"It is ok," Dylan comforted his mentor. "It is dark age for humanity. We are at a turning point where we choose the future we want, to say that this story isn't like all the others would be a lie, but that is not to say it won't be grand and wonderful. That is an even bigger lie."

"Dylan, remember, in 12 hours your trial will start. Don't make any attempt to escape that will only make things worse for you. Just trust that the Multiverse wants you to live and you'll do fine." Upon finishing this statement Selucar put his hands together. A flash of light consumed both of them. Next thing Dylan knew he was alone back in his cell.

He then turned around and he saw a book on a table in the room. It read The Cycle of Power. He opened the book. It read, "Only those with the sole of Greatness and heart of Change may see the pages of this book, and then only when the time is right." He flipped through it and it was empty except for the last page. It read, "All will make sense in time." It then slammed shut and shrunk to the size of cell phone. Dylan put it in his pocket and decides to take a nap before the guards came and got him.

Right before he fell asleep a thought came into his mind, '"Only questions come with time.'


End file.
